Strange New World
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: A 16 year old girl gets transported back in time to the phantom of the opera! What will happen when she meets Erik, Christine and Raoul? Includes pink shoes, Star Wars, Flying horned horses, and many other funny situations!Please review!
1. Osco

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the phantom of the opera. But i do own all of my own charcters, such as myself, and amy friends.**

**Well, welcome everybody to my new story! Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not. Enjoy! (I hope ) : )(The next chapter will be longer and better.)**

Chapter 1

Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was only 1:15 pm. Still having 1-hour left of school, I plopped my head lazily down on the desk. My eyes turned towards my backpack, and I saw the ipod sticking out of the lower pocket. Quickly shooting a look towards the biology teacher, my hand went for the ipod. While I was putting the little plugs into my ears, I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder.

"Put that away, Nicole," my teacher told me strictly.

"Sorry," I said with an uplift of my shoulders.

"Now," continued the teacher, "back to evolution…"

"God how I hate evolution," I whispered to my friend, Kristi.

"I know, me too!" she replied almost too loud. But luckily, the teacher didn't hear her.

"We still have 45 minutes," I complained.

Kristi, not wanting to be too loud again, only nodded her head. Giving a sigh, I again rested my head on the table and my mind started to have pointless thoughts.

'_What am I doing after school? Who's giving me a ride home? I wonder if my pen pal emailed me. I'm hungry.'_ Shaking my head, I drifted off into a light sleep. I must've dozed for longer than I thought, for the next thing I heard was the bell ring.

"Don't forget your project that's due tomorrow!" the teacher yelled as the class was leaving the room.

"Thank goodness the day is over," I told Kristi.

"Yeah," she replied. "I never really learn anything, so there really is no point in coming. Ya know what I mean?"

"I completely know what you mean!" I said with a laugh.

We exited the school and went outside into the warm air. Saying our goodbyes, Kristi and I then went our separate ways. Looking around the parking lot, I spotted my moms' gray Nissan. Hurriedly I walked over to it and got into the passenger side.

"How was your day?" My mom asked.

"Just fine," I replied dully.

She put the car in gear and drove off towards home, but not before we stopped at the nearby Osco to get a few things. We walked silently inside and separated to get our own things that we needed. Passing the front counter, I spotted the new Phantom of the Opera DVD. I had been waiting months for this to come out, but my mom told me not to get anything else besides the items that I needed.

Picking up the video longingly, a strange man came up to me and asked, "So you like phantom of the opera?"

"Oh yes," I said nervously. The man was totally freaking me out.

"How would you like to meet all of them folks in that video of yours?" asked the hobo-like man.

"What, you mean the actors? Oh I would love…"

"No, no, no, my dear, the characters in that video," he said maniacally.

I laughed. "Well, I suppose that that visit would be an interesting thing, but it's impossible."

"Oh, you really think so?" he said mockingly.

Then, he did something that I never would have expected. Doing some weird hand movements and some chants in a language that I did not know, the man advanced on me. Beginning to feel lightheaded and a little dizzy, I felt myself fall down to the floor, but I never touched the ground. To out of it to even realize this, I took to heed to that strange occurrence.

I could feel my mind starting to leave me, and soon, I had completely blacked out. I was not sure of how long I was out for, but I suddenly felt a hand shaking me, and somebody saying, "Hello? Hello? Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

Giving a groan, a slowly propped myself up onto my elbows. Looking all around, I did not recognize anything or anyone staring at me with huge eyes.

"Where am I?" I questioned while rubbing my head. "And who are all you people?


	2. Weird discovery

**Thank you al for reviewing my story! I am glad that I have at least a few reviewers: ) Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I repeated myself.

"You are in Scmeplacapotanie," a man with gray fluffy, balding hair said.

I furrowed my brow at him. "Huh?"

"In Schmeplacapotanie," he repeated.

"Wait," I declared as I rubbed my temples, trying to clear my head. "Okay, now one more time. Where am I?"

"In Paris."

"What! How in the world did I get to Paris?" I sniffed the air. "And if I really am in Paris, which is quite impossible, then why do you not smell? Aren't French people supposed to stink really bad or something?"

"I beg your pardon, madamemoiselle, but we 'French people' as you call us, bathe every day and in fact do not smell at all."

"Okay then, whatever you say…well, can you at least tell me what year it is?"

"It is the year 1870," another, less bald man declared proudly.

"What!" I shouted, just before I fainted.

I woke with a start as I felt cold water being poured onto my face.

Angrily wiping the water off of me, I yelled, "What did you do that for?"

"You passed out and…"

"Yes, I know why you did it," I said sarcastically. Looking around me again I cried out, "Why am I still here? This was just supposed to be some crazy dream of mine!"

"I do apologize," said the fluffy haired man, "but I am afraid that this is all real."

Glancing all around, I felt a sense of familiarity. "Wait…" I started. "is this the Opera Populaire?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, it is? How did you know?" The man with brown hair questioned.

"I just recognized the inside, that's all. But wait, if this is the Opera… and it's 1870… do you, by any chance, happen to have an Opera Ghost here?"

Both men then got really flustered and bellowed, "I do not know where you have heard these ridiculous rumors, but I assure you that this facility is quite safe from all ghosts."

"Here, Monsieur," a woman with long brown hair said as she approached us. "I have a letter from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh for God's sake…" the man with brown hair said.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House, " the woman continued, "and demands his salary of 20,000 Francs."

"What? 20,000 Francs?" the man roared.

"Wait just one minute," I began, "you two just became the managers?" Both men nodded. "Then that means that… Yes! And maybe I can… Yes! Please excuse me Monsieurs, but I just need to go check on something real quick like," I said while slowly backing away from them. "Bye!" I took off at a half-run, half-jog in the other direction.

Oh my goodness, I just could not believe that this was happening to me. That crazy old kook from Osco was actually right! But was I really going to meet the Phantom? Frantically, I searched for Christine's dressing room. I was not quite sure where it would be situated, but I was sure that I would be able to find it sometime. After searching for nearly 2 hours, I finally began to give up. Then I began to think, and if the managers had just moved in today, then the showing of Hannibal was just tonight!

Eventually, I worked my way back to the front of the Opera House, and saw that the people were already starting to get here for the show. Standing off to the side, I waited anxiously for the opera to begin.

I must've drifted off to sleep, for the next thing I heard was the bustling of people leaving the theater and the ending music. Quickly standing up, I began walking in the opposite direction that the other people were going. Needing to find Christine's dressing room, I pushed my way through the huge groups of people. Finally, I could hear people screaming, "Ms. Daae! Ms. Daae!" Now I knew that I was nearly there. Shoving people aside, I finally made it to the door and attempted to turn the knob, but it was locked. After five minutes of waiting there, the people began to leave, and I was left alone, sitting in front of the door.

Just as I was about to stand up, a man with shoulder length brown hair approached the door and took out a key. While he inserted and turned the key, he cast me a peculiar look and then went inside. After he entered, I could hear him talking to Christine. After a couple of minutes, I heard him approach the door and turn the knob. As I heard this, I stepping back into the shadows, not wanting the man to notice me again.

When the man was gone, and as I was about to approach the door again, a black, gloved hand reached out and locked the door. I saw this and again stepped back into the shadows. Once I heard them begin to talk, I knew that my chances to talk to Erik tonight were ruined. In anger, I slammed my hand onto the wall, but as soon as I did that movement, I heard all the talking inside stop. Hearing the door open, I but my lip and closed my eyes, anticipating some sort of blow to come down onto my head. When I felt no hard objects fall upon my head, I peered out through my eyes and, God almighty, I saw the Phantom standing right before me! I nearly fainted again, right then and there, but I held myself together and offered my hand.

"Fondest greetings, Mr. Phantom," I said, while shaking his hand. "May I call you Erik? Splendid." I stepped past him and entered the room. "Wow, pretty tight place ya got here." Noticing Christine sitting there in wide-eyed wonder I continued on, "Oh! And you must be Christine. It is a pleasure to meet you. Though I must say, I am quite disappointed in your choice of…" But I could not finish, for at that moment I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder.

"If you would please excuse me, Christine," Erik said, "but it seems that I have some business with this young lady…" "Nicole," I interrupted. "Yes, Nicole… Now if you would please excuse me."

And with that he pushed me through the mirror and down into the passageway.

"Now wait just one darn minute!" I yelled when we were a pretty far down the corridor. "You cannot do this to me! I am your biggest fan! Yeah, that's right, your biggest fan! Ohh, what now! Ain't so bad now, are ya? Ohh what you wanna fight or something?" Seeing the look on his face I backed away.

"No, never mind," I continued. "I take that back. You'd probably Punjab me or something. You'd be all 'Waaaa!' And I'd be, 'Oh no Mr. Phantom! Please don't Punjab me!' 'It is too late for pleads!' 'No, please spare me! I beg of you!' I would say with my biggest puppy dog eyes, then you'd say, 'Oh alright, since you are so cute and adorable and precious and…' Okay, I'll stop there," I finished with a sheepish grin on my grin.

Erik just glared at me and continued dragging me down the tunnel. Well, it wasn't so much as dragging as it was wanting to be dragged down, but I went all the same.

**Well, dont forget to review! and in the next section, I have a really funny part planned, at least I think it's funny... : )**


	3. Pink flipflops and a star

**Yay! I have a few readers! Yes! Well, thank you all so much for reviewing! Oh and just to let you all know, this is based on ALW movie, so yea. Well here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When we finally got down there, Erik looked at me from head to toe, but his gaze stopped dead on my feet.

"What are those slabs of rubber on your feet?" Erik exclaimed.

"What these? Oh these are just my shoes, silly!" I said.

"Those are not shoes! I can see your toes! They cannot possibly be considered shoes!"

"Yes, Erik, they are shoes. Actually they are called flip-flops."

"_Flip-flops_? I still do not think that they are fit for being shoes…"

"Here," I interrupted, "would you like to try one on?"

"Oh, I do not…"

"Come on!" I exclaimed, not letting him finish his sentence. "They are really comfy…"

"Alright, let me see one." After Erik had put on my sandal, a weird, sensational look came over his masked face. "Why," he started, "these flops of flip are quite divine! They provide comfort, yet also let the foot feel so… free."

"See?" I said. "I told you that they were shoes!"

Erik gave me an angry look then roared, "How dare you call these shoes!" Then a little bit calmer he added, "They are more like little pieces of heaven…" Then he got a crazy, wistful look on his face.

"Okay… I think that I need my shoe back…" I said while reaching down for my shoe.

"What!" Erik bellowed while he backed himself away from me. "You dare to take away from me the only little piece of heaven that I have ever known?"

"Alright, alright," I gave in with a gesture of my hand. "You can keep it. Here," I offered while taking off my other shoe. "Would you like the other one too?"

"Why, that would be marvelous," Erik replied while graciously accepting my shoe. He looked down at my feet and back up at me. "But what will your feet wear now?"

Looking at my toes underneath the hem of my jeans I remarked, "Oh, I do suppose that that is a bit of a problem. I don't suppose that you have any sneak… I mean stockings, would you?"

"I may have some," Erik said while walking over to a room in the back. "I think that Christine may have left…. Christine!"

"Oh yeah! Christine Daae! Was she here last night?" I hit myself on the head. "Duh she was here last night, what am I talking about? But now…. She's probably with that Raoul kid, huh?"

Erik stalked over to me and placed his hands hard onto my shoulders. "Do you mean that insolent boy, the Vicomte de Chagny?"

"Why yes, of course I do! How many Raoul's are there, ya know? But don't ya just hate that guy? I mean, with his overly long, shiny, curly hair. He is a guy for goodness sakes! Cut the hair off!" A little light bulb went off inside my head and I said, "I just got a marvelous idea! You know how he is always in _your_ box five? Which is extremely rude, by the way. But anyways, while he is sitting in there, you should sneak in behind him and cut off his hair!" I put my hand into a fist then struck it up into the air. "It's a wonderful idea, isn't it? I mean, he will never hear you coming into his seat, sooo…"

Erik had a mischievous grin on his face. "I do think that that idea is a good one. I might just have to try it the next time that foul man is sitting in my box."

"Yes!" I yelled. "Good bye Mr. Foppy hair!" I laughed an evil laugh.

"Excuse me," Erik piped in, "but what is Foppy?

"Ohh… don't worry about it… but it isn't good!" I replied with a smile.

Erik just glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"Soo…" I continued. "How are my pink flip-flops treatin ya?"

Erik looked down at his feet. "They are still fantastic."

"Well, glad to hear it!" I also looked down at my feet and began to sway back and forth. "Umm… Erik," I asked. "Do you think that you could maybe… sing me a song or something?"

"I suppose that I could, since you gave me these divine flip-flops. Which song would you like me to sing?" he questioned.

"Ohhh, I don't know… how about… well, I would ask you to sing this one song of yours, but I do not know if you have finished writing it yet, so I won't ask." I contemplated my decision a little more, and then I got an idea on what he could sing. "I have a wonderful song choice!" I said excitedly. "Will you please sing me _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_?"

Erik furrowed his brow for a moment then replied, "I apologize, but I am afraid that I do not know this song you speak of."

"Oh come on, everyone knows this song it goes" And then I broke out into song, singing it with hand movements and everything:

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are."_

When I had finished, Erik had the most shocked look on his face. After awhile of staring at me like I was crazy, he almost began to laugh, but held it in.

"Well," Erik began, "that was certainly an… interesting song… but I do, again, apologize, for I do not recognize this song.

I stomped my foot in dismay. "Fine then," I said with a pout on my face. "Just don't sing me any songs."


	4. Tag

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! You guys give me my motivation to write chapter after chapter! So please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks and here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

We were sitting in silence. I was sitting in a chair with my legs crossed, glaring over at Erik, who was standing across the room, trying to avoid my angry glances.

Erik got frustrated with my glares and bellowed, "I told that I would sing a song but I did not know the one you requested!"

I stood up hastily. "Well ya could've learned it! But did you offer that? Nooo, you had to a big meanie and say, 'Ohh, sorry I don't know that one.' Well ya know what…" I stomped my foot, waiting for something to come, but when nothing did, I sat back down and continued shaking my foot impatiently.

"I do know plenty of other songs," Erik said quietly. "Would you prefer for me to sing a piece from Hannibal? Or Il Muto?"

I furrowed my brow at him. "Do you honestly think that I will know anything from either of those musicals? Oh, I think not, _Erik_."

I stuck my tongue out at him when he turned back around. He must've noticed something, for he turned around and looked at me. Putting on a blank face, I said, "What? I didn't do anything." Giving me a slight glare, he turned back around. As soon as he did I made an obscene gesture at him partnered with a dirty look. Right after I finished this movement, Erik once more turned around and looked at me. Once again, I gave him a blank look and started whistling.

"Would you stoop that atrocious noise!" Erik demanded.

My whistle slowed and finally ended on the last note.

"And that is not music, I tell you," Erik continued. "That noise that came out of your mouth was only that, noise."

"Uh, no. It was a great song in the nineties. And many people still love it today! Or at least… from my time…"

"Really? Then play it for me or sing it, rather."

"Yes! I get to sing to the Phantom," I sang joyously as I danced around. Calming down a bit, I began to sing the upbeat song, while adding little dance movements of my own.

_**I like big butts and I cannot lie**_

_**You other brothers can't deny**_

_**When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist**_

_**And a round thing in your face you get sprung!**_

_**Wanna pull up front cuz ya noticed that butt was stuffed**_

_**Even the jeans she's wearin**_

_**I'm hooked and I can't stop starin**_

_**Oh baby, I wanna get with ya and take your picture**_

_**My homeboys tried to warn me **_

_**But that butt you got make me so horny**_

_**Rub her smooth….**_

"Stop! Stop!" Erik cried out. "That song, if I can even call it that, was the most horrendous, improper thing that I have ever heard!"

"Well, it may be a bit atrocious, but it has an awesome beat."

"I do not care if it has the most wonderful _beat_ ever! I cannot believe that you would even consider singing a song like that!"

"Well, excuse moi!" I said while placing my hand on my chest. "But I think that I can sing whatever song I please, and nobody will tell me otherwise! Even if it is my most wonderful, hot, sexy, tall, dark, mysterious, masked, man of my dreams!" I continued while running towards Erik with my arms out ready for a hug.

Looking at me like I was the craziest person alive, Erik at first slowly began to back away from me. But when he saw that I was coming at him at a rather fast pace, he turned and fled.

"Oh come back!" I yelled while still running after him. "Just please, let me hug you… and touch you! Please?"

He did not saying anything, but just kept as far away from me as possible. When I finally realized that he would not let me have any physical contact with him, I pouted and then hung my head. Sadly, I walked slowly away from Erik and went and sat down on the stone floor with my head rested on my knees.

I could sense that Erik was unsure on whether or not he should approach me; I could hear his uncertain footsteps from behind me. But slowly Erik gave in and came over to me. When I saw his feet by me, I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. Erik felt me on him and tensed every muscle in his body. I knew that he had never been hugged before, and that this movement would somewhat freak him out, but still, I wanted to savor the moment

Me hugging the Phantom… what many joys it gave me.


	5. Coooookeeeeee

**Whoo-hoo! I have finally updated! Aplause goes off Okay! So I hope you all like this chapter... I am unsure of it cuz I had a HUGE writers block and all I could think of is... well, you'll find out when you read it what was the only thing i could think of... Well enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 5**

Smiling to myself, I rocked back and forth in a chair while Erik was out running errands. Things had been splendid between us, having been only 2 hours after I hugged him, he had turned quite sweet towards me. I had never imagined that the Phantom could be even the slightest bit sweet, I considered him misunderstood, yes, but never… sweet.

I heard the gate begin to rumble open and I looked up to see Erik rowing up in his gondola. Springing up from my chair, I ran towards him with my arms open. But he put his hands out and stopped me from getting to hug him. A pout spread over my face while I hung my head and swayed back and forth.

Just remembering something, my head whipped up and looked at Erik. "Oh! I got you something today!"

He furrowed his brow at me. "What could you have possibly gotten me?"

I raced towards the back room and ran back out with my hands behind my back, holding something for Erik.

"Here!" I exclaimed while bringing out the object from behind my back.

Erik's eyes shot open when he saw the masterpiece before him. "A Fedora!" Erik exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Well, I saw the movie and noticed that they left out your marvelous hat! So I decided that you could use one!"

"What '_movie_'?" Erik questioned. "What is a _movie?_

I slammed my hand on my head. "Duh! You don't know anything about movies! Well, to put it simply, it is a theater play put onto a screen. They prerecord the play then show it on a screen as many times as they want."

"I do not quite understand," Erik said. "They put a play onto a screen?"

"Yes, on a projector an they can show it as many times as they want without having the actual actors there to perform it."

"And I am in one of these?" Erik questioned.

"Oh yes! And I liked it a lot!" I exclaimed. "But… your movie was not quite as good as Star Wars… I am sorry to say."

"Star Wars? What kind of movie i that? And how can it be better than me! I am the Phantom of the Opera!" Erik proclaimed as he swooshed his cloak.

"Well, Star Wars is about people, Jedi, who battle with slight sabers, electric swords, and destroy evil people!" I yelled while throwing my fist up into the air.

"It does not sound that fascinating," Erik said.

"Oh but it is! I would make you watch it, but I don't have it with me…" I stated sadly. "But I can act it our for you!"

Erik glared at me, but gave in to my request. He went over to his organ benck and took a seat, facing me.

I cleared my throat and began Star wars, beginning from Episode IV.

"I am Luke Skywalker!" I began in a deep voice. "And what is this? A woman in peril needs help? I shall go get Ben Kenobi!" I did a series of noises to indicate I was in a vehicle.

"Oh no! Sand people! But here comes Ben! Oh joy! I am saved!"

"Come with me, young Skywalker," Ben said. "Your father was a Jedi Knight and wanted you to have this. I will train you to become a Jedi."

"Yay! I am becoming a Jedi! Let's go get a space craft and go defeat Darth Vader!"

"Yes, I am Han Solo," I said in a different, deeper voice. "I shall take you to the Death Star. Let's go!"

"We gave found Princess Leia!" Luke proclaimed. "Now let's take her back to the rebel base!"

"We need a plan of action," Organa said.

"I am a pilot!" Luke said. "I shall go blow up the Death Star! Oh no, Darth Vader is chasing me! Yay! His ship went spinning out of control. Now I can fire my missile! Yes! Direct hit! The Death Star is destroyed!"

Episode V

"Oh no!" Luke exclaimed. "Imperial soldiers have found the rebel base! Must destroy them! My plan has worked! We have evacuated and are safe! Now I must go to the Degoba system and find Yoda!"

"Oh no! My ship has crashed! Who's this? A little green dude with big ears claims to be Yoda? Must finish training!"

"Weak, you are," Yoda says. "But train you, I shall."

"Yay! I am nearly done with my training!" Luke yelled. "But oh no! Leia and Han are in trouble! Must go battle Vader!"

"But your training!" Yoda said. "But I guess there is another."

"Leia is my sister!" Luke finds out. "I must save her! Good bye Yoda."

"They are in the cloud city! Here I come!" Luke said. "Ha! I found you Vader! Now I shall fight you! Oh no! You have cut off my hand!"

"Join me, young Skywalker," Vader says in his raspy breath. Cooo----Keeeeee I mimic to Erik. "Luke, I am your father."

"Nooooo!" Luke exclaims. "I shall never join you! I shall fall off and get into Leia and Han's ship! Farewell!" Luke falls. "Yay! You caught me! Let's head back to the rebel ship!"

Episode 6

"I am off to Endor! I have met the Ewoks! They will aid us in our battle. Goody!" Luke said.

"I must go now. To confront Vader, my father! Farewell Leia and Han!"

"I have captured you, Young Skywalker," Vader said. "Now the Emperor shall make you evil." Coooo-----keeeeeee.

"No, you are not evil! But fine take me to your Emperor! I shall strike him down!"

"Here is the Emperor," Cooooo----keeeee. "Now go evil!"

"Never! I shall fight you! Ha! Now I have cut off your hand! Mwahahaha! But I shall never join the Emperor! Oh no! He is shooting lightening at me! Save me father!"

"Alright!" Coooo----keeeeee. "I threw the Emperor over the edge! He is dead! But I am now dying and the base is about to blow up! Take off my mask and let me look ate you! Oh you look so much like me…"

"No father! You are dead! But we are out of the base and safe! I am alive! Here I will burn your body at a ceremony… and there! I see your spirit, and Ben's and Yoda! Wow, I am such a happy little boy!"

I gave a sigh of satisfaction at my quick version of Star Wars, but I was quite happy with it. Erik looked at me with a very peculiar look, like I was crazy; maybe I was, but still….

"So, what did you think?" I asked Erik.

"That… was the most amazing story! The twists were so parallel and exciting! And you did very well, my dear."

"Oh yea! I made the Phantom happy! Yes!"

**See? Star wars was the only thing that I could thin of.. hope you all liked it! I know that I ddin't do justice to how great Star Wars really is, but i had to make it a quick version.. soo yea... Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought! Don't make me sick my Anakin action figure on you! get em Anakin, get em So review!**


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Whoo hoo! I finally updated! Hope ya'll like this chapter, it was hard for me to write... I had no good ideas! But i finally buckled down and made myslef write something! So this is the outcome. Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 6**

I gave a long sigh from boredom.

"Oh don't tell me that you are bored again," complained Erik.

"Well it's not my fault that your life is incredibly boring," I retorted.

"Just find some way to entertain yourself," suggested Erik as he went back to composing.

I still sat there, and then I gave an even bigger sigh to indicate that I wanted to do something, and now.

Erik slammed his quill down and turned to face me.

"Would you like to play a game or something?" he managed to say through clenched teeth.

Jumping up out of my seat, I clapped my hands joyously. I ran over to Erik and pulled him by his hands down onto the ground.

"Alright, this game is called Spin the Bottle. Now, do you have an empty wine bottle or something?" I asked while glancing around.

Briskly, Erik got up and went to get the wine bottle. In an instant, he was back and sitting on the ground with me.

"Okay, so here's how the game works. You spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points to, you have to kiss!" I finished with a broad smile on my face.

"But there are only two of us," he objected.

After a thoughtful pause, a light bulb went off in my head, and I hurried towards Erik's miniature stage. I grabbed a couple of figurines and ran back to my seat.

"We will use these as other people," I proclaimed proudly while placing the figures in a conjoining circle with Erik and me.

Erik's eyes lit up when he saw the Christine figure being placed and he began to drool like a mad dog.

"Close you mouth," I said firmly.

"Well, I haven't kissed her yet, but I imagine that it would be quite divine, if I do say so myself. Her mouth would be so sweet and her lips so soft. Oh and her performance, I imagine, would be like her singing, which is…"

As he went on and on about how good 'Ms. Daae's' kiss would be, my mouth began to twist in disgust. Finally, he had completely pushed me over the edge. Letting out a frustrated yell, I reached for the Christine doll and broke her pretty little head off. Then I threw her broken body into the lake and watched in satisfaction as the pieces sunk down to the bottom.

The look on Erik's face was priceless; he didn't know how to react. He didn't know if he should be sad or angry, but it was hard to completely see his expression, for his white mask covered half of his face.

"Why you little demon! Curse you!" Erik yelled at me.

"Well I say that she deserved to die," I said coldly.

"What! But she is so innocent and sweet!"

"Oh yeah, leaving with Raoul was so nice. I say give her the Punjab Lasso!" I declared while throwing my fists up into the air.

At my last comment, Erik, too, lost it.

"Leave with Raoul! And … die!" Erik roared as he threw himself at me and we both went tumbling to the stone ground.

"Get… off… me!" I managed to say while we wrestled on the floor. Somehow Erik pushed me particularly close to the edge, causing me to fall into the lake, but not before I pulled Erik in with me.

Within seconds, we were both soaked.

"My hair is ruined!" I cried while I delicately touched my now wet hair. I glared at Erik. "Oh, you're gonna pay! You should never mess with a girl's hair!"

Erik's eyes widened as he saw me come charging towards him. Of course, we were in water, so I wasn't moving very fast, but still, under the circumstances, I was like a cheetah. I was a predator and Erik was my lowly prey.

"Get back here you $# &$ &$$&# $&#!" I screamed at him with a series of mixed profanities.

I think that Erik was surprised at my horrible vocabulary for he stopped and turned towards me with a shocked look on his face.

"I had no idea that there were…" he said before I interrupted him by tackling him once more into the water.

I dunked his head under the water several times while still yelling at him for getting me wet. He attempted to say something, but I would push his head back under the water before he would get to finish.

Finally Erik managed to throw me off of him and I went flying into the air for his force was so strong. After landing hard back into the water, I came up gasping fro air, while Erik was trying to catch his breath after being dunked for so long.

"That… was the rudest thing…" Erik said between breaths.

"You're... one to talk…. killing people…. all the…. time…." I responded.

"I… have a perfectly… good reason…. for that."

"Hey, your face isn't even that bad. You so overreacted on that part."

"I did not!" Erik said while he pouted.

I only rolled my eyes as I began my descent towards the dry land. By now I was quite cold and began to shiver. Just as I was walking through the water, something rubbed against my foot, causing me to jump. Peeking my curiousity, I reached down into the lake to see what hit my foot.

Slowly my hand descended down to the lake bottom and it touched something soft, furry almost. My hand grabbed hold of the fur clump and pulled it up so I could see it.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed while I quickly dropped the object in my hand and bolted out of the river. I gagged and was squirmy from being grossed out so much.

"What was it?" Erik asked, a smile spreading across his face.

I pointed and shook some more, but words would not come. Finally, I pulled myself together.

"It was… a … a…"

"Yes?" Erik pushed.

"It was a dead person's head!" I screamed while jumping around a bit more.

Erik laughed at me. "Of course! Where else do you think I would put my killings?"

"Like, in a garbage bin or something! I don't know!"

He only continued to laugh at my freak out.

"You are so sick," I said while marching off to attempt to find a decent pair of clothes to change into.

**Sorry it wasn't the longest chapter.. but it is something! Well, now you have to Review! Push the button below and you're ready to go! hahahaha. lol**


	7. Whore Cow!

**A/N: Whew! I'm back! Finally, I know! Sorry about the long wait, but I had no clue what to write. But alas, I got some ideas from my readers. So thank you to everyone who suggested that they have sex! lol. Andto pleading eyes, I am putting that overacting bit in here too. lol So thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Chapter 7**

After I had changed my clothes, I found Erik once again sitting by the organ, composing… like always. But still, I found him to be totally hot, but who doesn't? So, I walked over to him and then we had mad hot crazy sex.

Then we did it again.

And again

And again.

And we lived happily ever after…

HA! Just kidding! I wish that actually happened… but alas, after we had sex four times, Christine came in.

"Erik!" she called out. "Erik! Where are you? You were supposed to come to my room, but you never did!"

"Go away you whore cow!" I screamed at her, utterly annoyed that she would come at a time like this.

I heard her gasp from the other room. "I am not a cow! Just because I have utters does not make me a cow!"

My head lifted from the pillow. "You have utters? Ewww! Gross!"

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what have you done with Erik?"

"Christine!" another voice called suddenly. "Christine! Where are you? You were supposed to come to my room, but you never did!"

In the bedroom, Erik had somehow fallen asleep. Don't ask how that happened, but perhaps he passed out from too much passion? I honestly wouldn't know…

Erik: I was raped!

Shut up! You're asleep remember?

Anyways, so, I walked out into the other room, to find Christine and Raoul standing there, staring into each others' eyes dreamily… what saps.

I walked over to them with a knife in my hand and I cut Raouls' hair off! Yes! Victory is mine! He screamed in horror as he felt the back of his head. He was no longer the fop he always dreamed of being! Oh woe is he! Not really, but he paid me to say it. 20 bucks! Heck yes!

So, he noticed his hair was gone and went running around the room, while shrieking his now shorthaired head off. Christine tried to coax him, but to no effect. Soon enough, he was rocking himself back and forth on the ground, weeping… and weeping… and weeping…and weeping… and weeping… and weeping…and weeping… and...

OKAY! We get it already!

Fine… just trying to add more dramactic effect…

Overacting!

No! That's Anakin's job!

gasp He is not! You take that back!

Nope, sorry. Have to get back to the story…

Suddenly, Erik emerged from the room, looking very grumpy indeed. He held up his index finger and pointed it straight at me.

"You!" he bellowed.

"Me?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, you! What have you done?" he asked, his words slurring together.

Hunching my shoulders, I peered over at him, uncertain of what I was seeing. "Are you drunk?" I asked, unbelieving that he would… he couldn't be!

"No," he replied, stumbling over his feet as his words slurred some more.

"You are drunk!" I yelled.

"Fine," he spat. "I am drunk. But… honestly. How else do you think I would end up sleeping with you?"

"Because you love me," I replied while I batted my eyes.

"Ha!" Erik laughed as he took another chug of the alcohol he was now holding. "That's a laugh. I love Christine."

Christine, who was standing over Raoul suddenly looked up at the extremely drunk Erik. "You love me?"

"Of course, my dear."

All of a sudden, Christine jumped up and began dancing in place. "Oh yeah. He loves me. He loves me. Not the crazy girl. Not the crazy girl. Whoo! The whore cow wins!"

As she continued to dance, I only stood there as I rolled my eyes. What was she thinking? She must be mentally insane, just as I had suspected. Giving a sound of disgust, I turned my attention back to Erik, who was standing, nearly passed out, by the bedroom.

"Come on Erik, I think you need to go to sleep some more," I suggested as I walked slowly over to him.

He swung his hands, motioning me to stop. "No, I am just splendid."

"No," I began gently. "You are drunk. And any second you … are… going…to…" Just before I finished, Erik toppled over from his stance, and fell to the floor, just laying there, a little pool of drool beginning to form.

Hurriedly I ran over to him, and tried to help him to his feet, but he was to heavy for me to carry. Looking around me, I spotted Christine just standing there like a dolt.

"Hey whore cow!" I called over to her. "Wanna give me a hand?"

Giving me a look of shock, Christine clutched a hand to her chest. "No!" she cried. "I do not want to give you one of my hands!"

Once again, I had to roll my eyes at her idiocy. "I do not want one of your hands! I want you to come over here and help me move Erik to the bed!"

"Oh, all right then," she replied as she walked over and helped me lift the Phantom.

Finally, combining both our strengths, (which was mainly mine, for she is mostly bone anyways), we carried Erik over to the bed and plopped him down. Then I sat down on the bed, and took many deep breaths. This was going to be a difficult day. Taking care of a hung over Opera Ghost. What fun.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	8. Knocked out

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them all! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thxs! And it is my b-day today, so leave lots of good reviews: )**

**Chapter 8**

Erik got drunk.

What more can I say? He passed out on the ground, forcing me to cope with the el stupido cracker named Christine, in order to move him. I had never thought Christine to be this dumb in the movie, but in person, man is she annoying! In truth, she doesn't know anything! Well, that is an exaggeration, I suppose. She does know everything – and yes, everything – about fops and cows. She knows where they live, what they eat, what hair care products they use, and she even knows how their sex life is. Disgusting, I know. She even "experimented" with every kind to find out who was the best in bed. The results, you ask? Well, Christine found out that the cows from California were the best in bed. Why? Because the cows in California are happy cows, and happy cows make good cheese. Yes, ew.

I would not even be telling all you readers this atrocious story were it not for the fact that Christine has me tied to a chair and is forcing me to write it. She has left for the moment, and so I had the pleasure of changing the subject. But the questions still remains, how did I get into this nightmare of a situation?

Well, after we got Erik into the bedroom, he woke up in a daze, appearing to still be drunk. He walked over to me, his arms wide open and said, "Come to bed with me, my dear." And, of course, being the sex muffin that I am, agreed. Sadly, before we got to do it, Christine had unnoticeably slipped from the room and grabbed an extremely large wine bottle. I'd say it was about twenty feet tall.

Since I was so caught up with Erik, I failed to notice Christine raise the bottle up over my head, and bring it down upon me, knocking me unconscious to the ground. Some time later, I awoke, tied to a chair. Some how, though, Christine managed to tie me in such a way that I could write freely, but not get up. How she figured this out is still a mystery. And so, here I am. Justly killed with mine own treachery. (Why I am quoting _Hamlet _remains to be a mystery as well.)

Alas! The el stupido cracker is returning! Adieu, my fair readers, Adieu.

(Knocked unconscious once more)

Hey all, this is Christine. Yeah, you're right. It is about time that I took over the righting! I am way more smarter! Like, ya!

And, omg, have you seen that Phantom guy? He is like soooo hot. But Raoul is still, like, the best. In bed, eh, he's not that great. But otherwise, he is the cutest! Now that his hair is gone though, I don't know what I am gonna do! I loved my chia pet! I am afraid that he will no longer be the fop that I loved! Oh woe is me! Okay, not really. I am still, like, the hottest chick alive. And I am so going to become diva of this Opera House. All thanks to my amahzing talents.

Erik: and my teaching!

Shut up you living corpse! You're drunk and passed out! You cannot speak!

Hee hee, anyways, I so like being in charge of everyone. Thanks to me taking out that annoying futuristic girl.

Nicole: I'll be back!

Shut up! God, why does everyone keep on interrupting me! What I have to say is important and you all shall listen! I shall rule the world! The world I tell ya! Mwahahahaha!

Erik: I am so turned on.

Nicole: Shut it! Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!

Erik: That is my line you incompetent child!

Nicole: Excuse me, but –

SHUT UP! I am trying to give a speech here, and I cannot do it with you two dimwits interrupting me!

Raoul: Yeah!

Honey, you came! Aww… I was afraid that you were going to be weeping forever. But you're here!

Raoul: Of course I am, dearest.

So, anyways, back to my story. Oh wait, I don't have any interesting stories… But wait! There was this one time, at band camp, where I lost my virginity.

Raoul: Nooooooooooo!

Oh settle down. But this guy, he was so cute. He had large floppy ears, and his skin was so soft He didn't say much, but his whine was soooo cute! He sounded like a little puppy. Anyways, I really loved him. And his nose was wet and very black, but I looked past his imperfections and saw the soft, lovable man that he was!

Nicole: Umm… is she talking about a dog?

Erik: I think so…

Nicole: Okay, gross.

Would you people shut up! You are all passed out remember?

Nicole: We are not saying anything. We are in your mind… wooooooo…

Really? So you are not really saying anything? It is all in my mind?

Nicole: Well duh, how else do you think unconscious people talk?

I see. But what about my dearest Raoul? He is not knocked out.

Nicole: Well, you see, he was so grief stricken about his hair that he tried to kill himself. Sadly, he failed and only knocked himself out.

Understandable. I now know why you are not talking in quotations and are just like movie scripts! I am so smart to have figured that out, huh?

Nicole/Erik/Raoul: …………

So, back to my amahzing life story. When I was five (I think. I don't quite remember clearly…) my father died. It was very sad; I was completely grief stricken. I had no one to turn to, no one to rely on… That's when I turned to drugs. Surprising, I know. I was a huge crack whore. Seriously. You could never find a larger crack whore than I was. I was even more addicted to drugs than Kate Moss, and **that** is saying something. Anyways, my days of a crack whore at five were very depressing, and I tried to kill myself multiple times. And since the love of my life, Raoul, left me as well, I wanted to die even more.

But then, one day, I saw the light. I thought that I was about to die. But alas, I pleaded with God, and he sent me a sign that I was to live. Yes, he sent me my Angel of Music. And along with that Angel came a job and my redemption from drugs. I gave up my bad habits, and became the oh-so-loved diva at the Opera House that we all know today.

Nicole: Oh, so touching. (Yeah right)

Raoul: I know! Oh Christine, you are such a role model! I never knew that you were addicted to drugs! And you even survived! You are the hope for the rest of the world!

I know! I am so strong and pretty and nice and lovable and kind and sweet and gorgeous and an awesome humanitarian!

Nicole: Don't forget conceited…

Oh my goodness! I did almost forget! Conceitedness is my biggest quality! Nicole inside my mind, you are so generous. My conceit saved the Opera House and myself. I could never go on with out it. I thank you.

Well, I think we have had enough for today. I think I shall go to bed.

Nicole: Wait! What about me? Aren't you going to nurse me and Erika and Raoul back to health?

Nah. I think I am better off without you.

Nicole/Erik/Raoul: WHAT?

Yeah, you guys never did anything for me. Raoul, you turned me into a drug addict, and made my eyes extremely large. How could you? Erik, you want Raoul dead, and slept with futuristic girl. Nicole, you are just annoying and I hate you.

Nicole: You bitch.

Get used to it. It's show business.

**Next time... Will the imaginary Nicole/Erik/Raoul find a way to survive?Or will they go mad being only a figment of Christine's imagination...Tune in next time to find it!**

**It is a fanfiction sinto read and not review!**


	9. Oh woe is me

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers! 'Preciate it! And if any of you ever get ideas, feel free to leave them. umm... I do have a new story story up, called Erik, meet Dracula, should be interesting, so go check it out. And, well, hope you enjoy the chapter! Thxs!**

**Chapter 9**

The mind was silent. But what more was expected? We were all stuck inside the mind of a three year old. Well, not literally, of course, but with each passing agonizing second and no thoughts, it sure seemed like she was three. It was quite boring being stuck there with Erik and Raoul, not to mention just being a figment of imagination. I used to imagine what it would be like having Erik and Raoul being in the same room/area together; all the fights, the bleeding, the death of Raoul… but, now that it was actually happening, I was quite disappointed. They just sat there and glared at each other. Yes, they still have eyes, and a body, and what not. Just because we're stuck inside of a head does not mean that we do not exist. I can see my hand as clearly as I could if I were conscious.

We are bodies stuck inside a mindless land of unicorns and rainbows… Literally. I am surrounded by flying horned horses and luminous rainbows, which all make me sick to my stomach. Lucky me. Why couldn't I get stuck in Erik's head? How wonderful that would be… Then there would be gore and deaths and zombies or something. Now that would be interesting, and fun. But no, I have to be stuck in the land of Happy. Happy, Happy, Happy. And yes, I am taking about the dwarf.

Do I have you all thoroughly confused? Good. Now you are ready. Prepare yourselves, young grasshoppers. You are all in for the ride of your lives.

Okay, not really. Forget all the nonsense I just told you. None of it happened. Yes, we are still stuck, but not in a land of unicorns or dwarves. All right then, on with the show!

Erik, Raoul, and I all sat down in a circle. We were incredibly bored and had absolutely nothing to do. All around us was just pure blackness. I looked at the two boys and they seemed to be very bored as well. As I sat there, I tried to think of some way to entertain ourselves… I thought of all possible entertainment choices, and could only think of two that we could do in a black hole: music and movies (acting rather). If you ask me, I was rather sick of all the singing, and so that left us with movies. And of course, knowing me, the only movie that I could think of was Star Wars and POTO. Since I was in POTO, I decided Star Wars was the way to go. I had not filled Erik in on the prequels, and since he loved the original trilogy, I figured that he would enjoy Anakin's story as well.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I began to get their attention. They both looked at me dully. "I have figured out a way to entertain ourselves." Cricket, cricket. "Okay then… don't get all excited. Well, anyways, I have decided to complete the Star Wars story that I had told Erik the other day." Erik's eyes surprisingly lit up a bit. "So, Erik, this begins with a young boy named Anakin Skywalker, yes, Luke's father, who becomes Darth Vader. This is his story."

And then I began the ingenious tale from Episode I:

"I am a poor slave boy," said Anakin. "And I am bored. But who are these people? Jedi? And they need my help? Oh goody! And look at that angel named Padme! I want to marry that one! Yay! I get to pod race! Vroom! Yay I won! Joy! What? I am going to be trained to become a Jedi too? Yippee!"

"We must get the Gargons to help us Nabooans win this war. And yes, I am the queen of Naboo," declared Padme. "Good, they shall help along with Jar Jar! Attack!"

"We must go defeat the Phantom Menace," said Qui-Gon Jinn.

"We are fighting him, but he is too strong!" yelled Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Oh dear! He has killed Qui-Gon! Die you evil fiend! Ha! I have cut you in half! Good-bye!"

"We have won the war! Victory to the Nabooans! Party! Party!" yelled Padme.

"Celebrate good times, come on!" sings Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan is now my master! Yay! On to my training!" said Anakin.

Episode II

"It has been 10 years since I began my training, and we are going to see Padme again!" said Anakin. "I am so excited!"

"Your thoughts betray you," responds Obi-Wan.

"Oh shut it! Look there she is! But she still thinks of me as a little boy… boo-hoo. Well at least I get to protect her."

"Oh dear!" yelled Anakin. "She is being attacked! Run, Obi-Wan, run! Now we must chase the attacker, since we have saved the attackee. There he goes! He is in the bar! Kill him! Yay! Victory is ours!"

"You are being sent with Padme to Naboo," Obi-Wan tells Anakin. "Protect her, young Padawan."

"Yippee! I am alone with the angel in a house! Let me make my move. I love you, Padme," Anakin confides to Padme.

"We can't," she responds. "We would be living a lie. I couldn't."

"Damn you and your sensibility! Fine. I shall pout." He pouts.

Obi-Wan begins, "I have found a clone army. How? No clue. They are ours! But what's this? An evil bounty hunter who tried to kill Padme? Attack!" They fight. "Oh dear he is strong. He is on the ship, follow! Asteroids! Ahhhh! But wait! I can follow him to wherever he is going. Geonosis! Monsters! Captured! Oh woe is me."

Anakin and Padme receive a message. "It is Ob-Wan!" states Anakin. "He needs our help! Let's go! Oh dear, we are too late! We have been captured!"

"Anakin," says Padme, "Since we are about to die, I might as well tell you that I love you. Oh, you are such a good kisser… and really hot…"

"Now," Anakin begins, "We are tied to poles with monsters attacking us! Ha! We have overcome them and now the Jedi and the clone troops are we! We are saved! But I must chase after Count Dooku, the evil Sith Lord, with Obi-Wan! Ack! He has cut off my arm! Yay! Master Yoda is here! Boo! Dooku ran away! But yay! Padme and I just had a secret wedding that disobeys the Jedi code! I could be expelled! But I love my Padme and she loves me."

Episode III

"Three more years have passed," starts Anakin, "and now Obi-Wan and I are off you save the Chancellor from Count Dooku and General Grievous! We have found their ship and have infiltrated it! Look! The Chancellor! Uh-oh, Count Dooku has come! We are fighting and fighting and I am winning! I have him at the tip of my Light saber! Ha! He is dead and we are free!"

"General Grievous is here," said Obi-Wan. "We must engage him! Oh dear, he has escaped and the ship is crash landing! But Anakin safely landed us! Joy!"

"Now I am free to go see my wife!" Anakin says gleefully.

"Ani, I'm pregnant," Padme tells her husband.

"This is trouble, but very wonderful," responds Anakin. "Don't worry."

"Council meeting!" declares Anakin. "I am to spy on the Chancellor, who is my mentor and friend and who has helped me succeed in my Jedi training? Blasphemy! I don't trust the Jedi now…"

"I am the Sith Lord that you have been looking for Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine reveals. "Join me and I can save the one you love - your wife."

"I should kill you…" reasons Anakin. "But you need a fair trail. There! I got Master Windu to confront you! But you are getting beaten! Should I help you or kill you?" A great pause. "There I have killed Windu! I am a Sith apprentice name Darth Vader! Muahahaha!"

"Go and destroy all Jedi," the sith commands.

"I am going to the Temple and I have killed all the Jedi, even the younglings! Yay! Now off to Mustafar, the bubbling lava planet, where I will kill the Separatist leaders. They are dead! And here comes Padme! She looks sad…"

"Anakin! Obi-Wan said you turned to the dark side! You're breaking my heart!"

"No!" screams Anakin. "You've turned against me! And Obi-Wan is on your ship! Traitor! I choke you and you fall unconscious!"

"Anakin, what have you done?" asks Obi-Wan. "You are a Sith and we must duel."

"Fine! Let us finish this. Rawr! We battle with our light sabers and put up a great fight. We are battling on a little platform and you jump off! I shall follow you and kill you, for my power is great! Ack! MY ARMS! MY LEGS! You cut them off you bastard! Waaaa! I'm a stump! They'll call me Mr. Stumpy! Why? WHY?"

"I loved you Anakin!" Obi-Wan yells. "You were my brother! But you went against me and so I leave you now to gave save Padme!"

"Owww! This really hurts!" screams Anakin. "Looky! It's Palpatine! He has saved me and put me a respirator suit! Listen to my voice- coooooo-keeeeee. – that is awesome! What's this? Padme? Dead? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Vengeance shall be mine!"

"Padme, you have delivered twins!" squealed Obi-Wan. "But you are now dead. I guess I will take the girl, Leia, to Bail Organa on Alderaan and the boy, Luke, to Tattooine, and then I shall go into hiding, as well as Yoda, since we are the only two Jedi left alive! We'll be back when the time is right!"

I finished the amazing tale, and looked at my audience. Raoul, the foppy idiot, was asleep. I punched him in face. Erik, the hot, sexy masked man that I loved, was crying. I hugged him. Then I kissed him. He loved it.

(No! I didn't! I was vulnerable and she took advantage of me! SOS! Someone! Anyone? I'm all alone… I feel so helpless…)

All of a sudden, an unconscious Algerian man fell through the roof! Then a drunken dwarf dressed a nun came hobbling in, babbling about some play! Following them both was a white boy, named Christian. I recognized him immediately.

"You!" I screamed as I grabbed his head. "Obi-Wan you sicko! You killed my Anakin! You must pay!"

The man screamed at my accusations, or maybe at the way I was throttling him, and tried to escape. But I tackled him to the floor, pounding his head against… whatever material made Christine's head. (Is this Cashmere?)

I was so caught up with Obi-Wan, that I did not realize that this was Christian, the Bohemian supporter whom I loved and pitied for losing Satine. Also, he had a really nice voice, which I cannot overlook.

Eventually, however, I did realize this, but only when he began singing, through a choked voice: **_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return…_**

I immediately recognized his voice and stopped pounding his head. Then I lifted him up and started hugging and kissing him. But he pushed me off and then puked on the other side of the room.

But I didn't care. I was too overjoyed with all the wonderful singing men that had come into my life, or rather Christine's head. Now I knew that I could do what I had always wanted to do: produce a musical.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


End file.
